


Dean's Best Birthday

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Bunker Fluff, Cowboy fic, Cowboys, Dean's Birthday, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Horseback Riding, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Team Free Will, Team Free Will 2.0, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Sam, Cas, and Jack all team up to give Dean the best birthday, and Dean lives out a childhood dream





	Dean's Best Birthday

Sam and Jack were sitting at the table in the bunker, with books on the table, laptops open, looking for a case. Cas walked in, wearing his usual trench coat, and sat down at the table with Sam and Jack. 

“So, Dean’s birthday is coming up,” Cas started, “Are we doing anything for it?” Cas asked Sam.

“Well, normally we don’t really do anything. We’ve never really been big on celebrating anything. Some years we go out to bars, but in more recent years, we’ve just stayed home watching something like Game of Thrones or something, while Dean eats more fat and grease than any human I’ve seen in one sitting,” Sam replied a little dryly.

“We should celebrate!” Jack smiled.

Sam and Cas shared a look. 

“Yeah, I guess we could do that,” Sam said, “We could have a little something here in the bunker,”

“Great! What do you do for someone’s birthday?” Jack asked.

“Well you usually throw a party for the person, give gifts to them, and do things they want to do,” Sam explained.

“Well what does Dean like to do?” Jack asked.

“Well he’d probably like a day to go and just drive for a while. He likes driving,” Sam said, starting to brainstorm ideas for Dean’s birthday.

“He also likes watching movies. He likes cowboy movies. And I mean he _really_ likes cowboy movies,” Cas added.

“And food. We gotta get him food. He likes burgers, fries, onion rings, basically anything drowning in grease,” Sam said, dreading the thought of having to buy all that for his brother.

“And pie. Dean _has_ to have pie, not cake. I will do that,” Cas offered.

“Okay great. The only thing we don’t have are decorations, and knowing Dean he’d want some. So, I’m thinking classic rock or cars-themed for him,”

“I’ll do that,” Jack offered.

“Okay great. And we each can get Dean little gifts,”  
The next day Sam went to the closest party supply store to get decorations for Dean’s birthday. He walked in, and tried to find something suitable for Dean. He passed a section of superhero decorations, and debated whether or not he should pick up a pack of batman cups. Sam ended up picking up a pack, because he’s brother is definitely a pop-culture nerd, which only heighted after he met Charlie, so he figured Dean would appreciate them.

Sam continued to peruse the store, and he went down an aisle that had music-themed decorations, where he found plates that had classic rock bands on them, such as Led Zeppelin, ACDC, and Styx.

The next aisle he passed had tractors and farm-themed stuff on the first half, but as we walked further down, there were car-themed decorations. He picked up a couple table cloths that had classic cars on them.

He even found tons of cowboy-themed decorations to get Dean. _Damn, this place has everything,_ Sam thought, as he grabbed several packs of streamers with cowboy hats and boots hanging off of them.

Before he went to check out, he grabbed a pack of blue forks for the party. Sam paid for the party decorations, and left the store.

When he returned to the bunker Sam and Jack greeted him and helped hide him the party decorations.

“What took you so long?” Cas asked.

“I made another quick stop, after the party store,” Sam replied.

“Where?”

“I found this place that give people horse-back riding lessons. I bought Dean a lesson. I figured he’d like to know how actually ride a horse like in those dumb cowboy movies he watches,” Sam said, thinking to all the times on the road Dean made him watch cowboy movies.

“That’s actually a great idea, Sam,”

“Thanks, Cas, but I bought a lesson for someone else to go with Dean, so one of us will go with him. We can decide that later,” Sam told Cas, hoping Cas would go with Dean.

The next day Cas and Jack went out to get Dean a pie and a gift. Cas researched the best bakeries in the state, while Sam was out yesterday, and they found a place called, “The Middle is the Sweetest,” and they drove there.

They walked in the store and a woman in a pink apron greeted them, “Hey, darlings, what can I do for you all?”

“Hi, uh, we are looking for a pie,” Cas told the lady.

“The best pie!” Jack added with his usual enthusiastic smile.

“Okay, boys. What kind of pie?” the lady asked them.

“Apple,” Cas replied immediately knowing it was Dean’s favorite.

“Okay, boys. When do you need this by?”

“Tomorrow afternoon. It’s for a birthday,” Cas explained.

“Oh, that’s a close turn-around, but I think I do it for you guys. Can I have a name for the order?”

“Uh, David, my brother will actually be picking it up,” Cas said, because Sam said he would pick it up tomorrow when drove out to get the dinner for tomorrow. He didn’t want to use his real name, so he just said of the first name he thought of, “Along with him,” Cas said, point to Jack.

“Okay, boys. Just show this when you come pick it up tomorrow,” the lady said giving them a receipt with their order, “Thank you for coming, have a great day!”

“Thank you,” Cas said.

“Yes, thank you, ma’am,” Jack added.

Both Jack and Cas left the bakery, and headed to their next stop, which was to a Western-themed clothing and accessory store.

They went in to find Dean a pair cowboy boots and a cowboy hat for so he could be a real cowboy, when he went to ride a horse. Jack picked out a pair of dark brown cowboy boots for Dean. Cas picked out a white cowboy hat for him. But this wasn’t any cowboy hat. This was a Stetson, the brand of cowboy hat Dean had previously mentioned wanting, but never bought, since it was quite expensive. Cas wanted Dean to have one, so he bought a white one for Dean, but also picked a light tan one up for himself. He figured Dean would like to see him in one, given how much he enjoyed that case they worked with the ghoul. Cas paid for Dean’s gifts, and they headed back to the bunker.

“Sam! We’re back!” Cas called out to Sam.

“Great. How’d it go?”

“Good. I got a pie for Dean. It will be ready tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and it’s under the name ‘David.’ I didn’t want to use your real name,”

“Thanks, Cas. Did you get him a gift?”

“Yes, look,” Jack jumped in the conversation, as he held up the boots he got for Dean.

“Those look great, Jack. Dean will love them,” Sam told him.

“I got him a new cowboy hat, and one for myself, since I’ll go with tomorrow,”

 _Oh thank, Chuck,_ Sam thought, “Ok, awesome Cas. Alright, I’m gonna go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning,” Sam responded before going to bed.

Sam woke up early as usual the next morning, and make pancakes for Dean for breakfast. Sam figured they would give Dean his gifts after breakfast. Dean woke up a few hours later to the smell of pancakes, and walked into the bunker’s kitchen.

Sam, Cas, and jack were all in the kitchen, holding a giant plate of pancakes for Dean, “Happy Birthday Dean!” they all shouted together, as Dean walked in.

Dean jumped at first, but once he saw it was just his family in the kitchen he calmed down, “Wow, thanks guys,”

“Dig in, Dean,” Sam said.

“Hell, yeah,” Dean said, grabbing a plate, piling pancakes on it.

They all ate breakfast together, enjoying a calm morning in the bunker. After breakfast, Sam suggested, they give Dean their gifts.

“You guys didn’t have to get me anything,” Dean said.

“We wanted to, Dean,” Cas told him.

“I’ll go first,” Sam said, “Here, Dean,” Sam handed Dean the certificate for riding lessons.

“Riding lessons?” Dean’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, Dean. As much as I dislike the whole cowboy thing, I know you love it, so I figured you’d like it,”

“Thanks, Sammy,”

“I’ll go next,” Jack said, “Here you go, Dean,” Jack handed Dean the boots.

“New boots? Thanks, kid,”

Jack smiled.

“Uh, this is for you, Dean,” Cas handed Dean the cowboy hat.

Dean immediately recognized that it was a Stetson, “A Stetson, Cas? These are expensive,” Dean said, not believing what he was holding.

“I know, but you’ve always wanted one, so I got you one for today,” 

“Wow, Cas, I-. I can’t believe it,”

“And that’s not all,” Cas said, pulling out his own hat, “I got one for myself since I’m accompanying you today,”

Dean didn’t know what to say. He was going to live out his childhood dream of being a cowboy, and Cas was gonna do it with him. _Damn, I’m a lucky guy,_

“Thanks, guys. This was really nice of you,” Dean told them.

After Dean received his gifts, he and Cas got ready to go for their riding lessons. Dean put on a pair of blue jeans, a red and blue plaid shirt, and his new boots and hat. Cas obviously couldn’t wear his normal trench coat and tie, so Dean let him borrow a pair of his jeans and a blue and yellow flannel, along with his old boots. 

Cas finally put on his new cowboy hat, “So, what do you think?” he asked Dean.

 _Cas in my clothes? Dressed like a cowboy? Best. Damn. Gift. Ever,_ Dean thought, “You look great, Cas. I mean it,”

“Thank you, Dean,”

“C’mon let’s get going,”

The two drove to the horse ranch in the impala. The whole way down, they listened to all of Dean’s favorite bands. Cas didn’t mind. He actually liked Dean’s music. The angel had grown accustomed to Dean’s music over the years.

They arrived at the ranch and got out of the car. A tall, tan man, also wearing a cowboy hat, came and greeted them, “What can I do for you, fellas?”

“Uh, my brother got us riding lessons,” Dean handed the man the certificate Sam got them for the lessons.

“Okay let’s just get you to sign a couple forms, and then we’ll get you saddled up and learning the basics,”

Shortly after, Dean and Cas were getting on their horses. Dean was on a beautiful chestnut-colored horse, while Cas was on a stunning black horse. The instructor taught them the basics of riding a horse and the rules of riding, before he let Dean and Cas roam free on the pastures for a few hours. 

“C’mon Cas let’s race!” Dean yelled to Cas, before giving his horse a command, and took off.

Cas rolled his eyes, but charged after Dean. Dean rode hard and fast. He was quite the natural.  
Cas however took a little bit of time, but he eventually figured it out, and caught up to Dean. After racing the trotted around for a bit, before going back to where they started, and Dean got an idea.

“Cas, grab a rope,” 

Both Dean and Cas grabbed rope, and headed over to a section of the pasture, where they had some roping activities.

“Alright, Cas, tie your rope into a lasso?”

“A what?”

“Like this,” Dean showed him how to make a lasso.

Cas replicated it perfectly.

“Hey there you go, buddy,” Dean said. _Why the Hell did I say ‘buddy’?_ Dean thought. He was a little distracted at seeing Cas ride so well and make a perfect lasso like a real cowboy.

Once they had their lassos, they competed to see who could rope better. Dean charged on his horse, one hand on the reins, one swinging his lasso above his head. He threw his lasso, and roped in a wooded pole, perfectly. 

It was Cas’ turn next. He had a bit of difficulty steering the horse with only one hand at first, but once he got it, he rode smoothly, and swung his lasso well, and also successfully roped a pole. 

“Hey, Cas that was amazing!” Dean yelled.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas blushed.

Watching Cas ride a horse and swing a lasso, was probably the best gift he’d ever gotten. They spent about an hour just trying to rope in various things that were set up for people to try to rope in. They were both quite good at it. At one point Dean swung his lasso and roped in Cas.

“I got you!” Dean told him.

“You certainly do, Dean,” Cas replied, staring into Dean’s green eyes.

After their time roping Dean wanted to spend the remainder of the time, just riding around in the afternoon sun with, Cas. As they trotted along the beautiful, green planes, Dean looked over at Cas. He looked so peaceful, and his blue eyes looked beautiful with the sun hitting them. He looked great under the sun, dressed like a cowboy. When Dean wasn’t looking, Cas also took a look at Dean. He had a big smile on his face, green eyes sparkling in the sunlight, his face lit up, absolutely glowing. He was made to be here, on a horse, in a cowboy hat.

Dean was thinking to what Cas said earlier, and Dean wanted to have Cas, as his boyfriend. Dean was going to make his move, somehow on that horse, he felt confident, like he could finally do it. _Here goes_ , Dean thought, “Cas, I want to thank you. Not just for coming here today, but for everything. You came into my life so many years, ago and changed it forever. You’ve been my shining light, in some of my really dark times, Cas. You’re brave and kind, and I often wonder, why you stick around someone like me. But if you, uh, want to still stick around me, would you consider doing it as my boyfriend?” Dean asked, sweating a lot, but not from the sun.

Cas couldn’t believe it. He never imagined his love for Dean was reciprocated, “Dean. It’s me who should be thanking you. You showed me a new path, a new way, and gave me reasons to fight. You’re the most selfless, smart, and brave man I know. I’m honored to be your friend, Dean. But I’d be even more honored to be your boyfriend,”

Dean grinned wild, “Best birthday gift ever,” before he leaned in, tilted Cas’ hat up, and kissed him deeply.

When they broke apart, Cas said, in his best cowboy accent, “I’m your huckleberry,”

“Yeah you are. Let’s head back,”

When they got back there was one more activity left for them and a few other guest riders on the ranch. A race. Cas didn’t want to participate, so he just watched Dean.

“On your marks. Get set. GO!”

The riders charged forward. After a hard-fought race, Dean was the winner. And he was smiling like an idiot.

“Congratulations, son. You’re the winner,” the man that greeted the originally told him, handing him a mini certificate that said so.

“Hell yeah I am,” he whispered to Cas.

Cas blushed.

When Dean got back to the bunker, he and Cas were holding hands, and still wearing their cowboy hats. Sam noticed that immediately. _Finally,_ he thought. Sam made eye contact with Dean and just smiled his approval.

“What’s that paper?” Sam asked.

“Oh, there was a race, and I won,” Dean said proudly.

When Dean looked around, he noticed the bunker was decorated with cowboy-themed streamers hanging all around the main area. The couple tables they had in their had car-themed table cloths. As he looked on the table, he was all his favorites were there, burgers, fries, onions rings, and not a salad in sight. On the table were classic rock themed-plates and Batman cups. 

“Guys, this is-. This is amazing, guys. Thank you, so much. This has been the best birthday I’ve had, Thank you,”

“Group hug!” Jack yelled.

“What the Hell. Get in here, kid. Sammy. Cas. You too,” Dean was just glad to have his family together.

They all hugged for a few seconds before Dean pushed them away to eat.

As they ate, Dean said, “Hey let’s watch ‘Tombstone’ tonight,”

Sam and Jack groaned, but Cas didn’t. After today, he had a new appreciation for the movie. He couldn’t wait to watch with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this fic was written last minute, in only a few hours, so I hope you like it! Let me know. Happy birthday, Dean.


End file.
